Dragon Ball Z: A Potara Predicament
by ChaosWind09
Summary: AU where the Potara Retcon doesn't exist and Vegito stayed fused. Now with a pair or Potaras and two wives oblivious to their true power, what could go wrong with woman and jewelry?
1. The Reveal Part I

**So I had this idea a while ago, but then the Potaras got a time limit… so erm… this is an AU where that retcon didn't happen and Vegito stayed fused!**

* * *

To say that the events after the defeat of Majin Buu was difficult would be the understatement of the year. The situation with Buu just changed so much for everyone. Many had seen others die right before their eyes, the Earth in itself was destroyed all together. However after everything was said and done, there was still one serious issue on Earth. In a desperate attempt to destroy the beast after absorbing Gohan, Goku and Vegeta were forced to work together. By combining their powers they became the legendary Vegito. At one cost… their separate bodies… forever.

At the time, Vegito's top priority was to get absorbed by Buu and free his sons and friends. However there were some other priorities that had come to him after his mission was accomplished. Such as confronting his wife… wifes… this was going to be harder than he thought.

He figured that he at might as well explain the situation to the wife of Kakarot first. He knew that Chi-Chi would probably react the worse. Placing his index and middle fingers in front of his face and used his Instant Transmission to the Son Residence. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, hoping that Chi-Chi would open the door. Luckily for him, he was right.

"Goku!" she shouted, embracing him. "Oh, Goku… Please, the hair… you know I don't like when you do that..."

"Chi-Chi..." Vegito responded, whispering trying to hide his Stereo Voice. "If I turn it off, promise me you won't scream and I'll explain everything."

Noting the serious tone, Chi-Chi nodded slowly.

Looking her dead in the eyes, Vegito took a deep breath and allowed his hair to return to the dark brown-red colour it usually was.

"Goku…?" she asked, suddenly unsure. "No… No, Vegeta...? What?"

True her word, Chi-Chi did not scream, she was too busy pointing at the features that Vegito had. Unsure who exactly this person is, her face became red hot with stress and confused, causing her to fall back in shock.

Damn it! Chi-Chi… Chi-Chi, let's get you inside…


	2. The Reveal Part II

While Chi-Chi recovered, Vegito went ahead and called Bulma over, hoping he could explain everything to the both of them and get it over with. Once she arrived he told her to sit on the couch where Chi-Chi was still out cold, there he'd explain everything when she woke up.

Once that happened, Vegito began the explanation.

"By now, I should hope that appear to carry traits of both your loved ones." he began. "I also believe you remember that pest Majin Buu."

"Of course I do." Bulma nodded.

"How could I forget, that monster not only killed my, but both of my boys!" Chi-Chi stopped. "But what does this have to do with you?"

"I'm getting to that." Vegito continued. "You see, once Buu managed to use his absorption technique on Gohan, Buu had more strength than ever. The only hope was for Vegeta and the one you call Goku to fuse."

"So what you're saying is..." Bulma stuttered.

Vegito nodded before saying. " Kakarot and Vegeta are here. I am they. We are one."

"How..."Chi-Chi stammered. "For how long?"

"The effects of the method that was used is… permanent."

After he explained himself, he left, allowing them both some space and time to process the news.


	3. Issues With Earrings

Three days and… many long talks later, both Bulma and Chi-Chi finally came to terms with their husbands… condition. The agreement between them was that Vegito would alternate between the two houses, that way he could spend time with both of families. But often, Bulma would come over when it was Chi-Chi's turn so Trunks would have a playdate. The same could be said for Chi-Chi when it was Bulma's turn.

However one day, Goten and Trunks were playing at the former's back yard, while Chi-Chi and Bulma spoke to one another as Vegito took a nap.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Bulma commented.

"That was obviously taken from Goku," Chi-Chi sighed.

"Thank goodness, too. I don't think Vegeta ever slept this soundly."

Both women exchanged a laugh. Until Chi-Chi noticed something.

"What's with these weird earrings?"

"What? Oh come on, those men never buy us jewelry, but they get some for themselves?"

Chi-Chi slowly removed Vegito's earrings and placed them on herself.

"How do I look?" she asked Bulma.

Bulma playfully shrugged before gesturing to Chi-Chi to had one to her. Chi-Chi obeyed in which Bulma placed on her ear.

"So, how do I lo- Chi-Chi… why is yours glowing?"

"I don't know, but yours is too!"

Despite their struggles they slowly came together until their bodies became one. This new being quickly looked at it hands and surroundings until releasing a loud, high-pitched, and double-voiced yell.


	4. The Fusion Freak Out

Vegito was quickly awoken by the yell and saw a young woman freaking out. She had long black hair that had blue ends and a hair bun and a fair complexion and build. Vegito also took note of her Potaras Earrings. He quickly felt for his own to feel… nothing.

Damn it! Unless this is… no… it couldn't be…

"Who are you?" he questioned her.

"I… I don't know… I remember putting on..." She pointed to the potaras and quickly shook her head. "Bulma and Chi-Chi were just here… now they're gone."

Unfortunately, Vegito's original thought was correct. He shook his head, his wifes had just fused using his Potaras. It was his own fault, he should have explained why he was wearing those blasted earrings in the first place!

"Bulma and Chi-Chi are right here." He pointed to her heart. "Fusion."

"Wh-Wh-What? No no no! That can't be..." the new fusion stuttered.

"Those earrings are how Kakarot and Vegeta merged as well."

"Are you telling me that… that I'll be like this… forever…?"

"I'm afraid so..."

Vegito had to quickly cover his ears to avoid going deaf due to the woman screaming possibly louder than before. So loud, in fact, it caused Goten, Trunks, and Gohan and rushed over to the room they were in.

"Mom…! Wait… Goten, isn't that your Mom?" Trunks inquired.

"I don't know… My head hurts." Goten replied.

"Vegito...what happened?" Gohan asked his half-father.

Vegito took a deep breath. "From what I can tell, when I was asleep your mother and Bulma used my Potara Earrings and fused."

"FOREVER!" said woman sobbed.

"Wow! That's sick!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yeah," Goten agreed, before he whispered. "Trunks what does 'sick' mean, again?"

"Boys this is serious," Gohan responded. "You two are going to be sharing until we can undo this!"

"But how can we do that?" Vegito asked.

"We can use the Dragon Balls!" Vegito's-now-100%-wife exclaimed, who had stopped crying. "All we need is the Dragon Radar and then we can fix this mess!"

"I hate to say this, but we can't do that… yet at least. We just used the Dragon Balls to undo all the damage done by Majin Buu."

The Female Fusion quickly patted her new body before looking up and asking. "You been I'll have to stay this way for an entire..."

"Year. Yes."

Vegito put on a soft smile. "Well then… this should be fun year..."


	5. Family Mealtime

For the time being Vegito, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and "Bulchi" (as she called herself) began to live at Capsule Corp, due to Bulchi claiming that they would rather live in a rich home than a poor. It did take some adjusting to, especially during mealtime.

The first time Bulchi made a home cooked for the whole family was a big deal, because until that point they had been forced to order take-out due to Bulchi unsure of her cooking skills. However once she got her confidence up and gave it a shot, it was incredible. It wasn't easy, but with her now-giant will she managed to satisfy not only herself, but four Saiyan appetites. She had created a large feast for everyone that was taken care of in mere seconds… like usual.

After they had finished their lunch, Gohan got up.

"Well, thanks for the food, but I have to go study now."

As he left, Trunks spoke up. "Yeah, thanks! Now me and Goten are gonna go train so we can be stronger than our dads!"

"That's the spirit kids..." Vegito muttered.

"Goten… Trunks… please just..." Bulchi shook her head before smiling. "Be safe. Okay?"

"Alright, we will!" Goten replied, before running after Trunks. "Hey, no fair!"

Vegito smiled to himself as Bulchi sat next to him.

"So how was the food?" she asked.

"Well, it's good to know that you took Chi-Chi's cooking skills." he chuckled. "Bulma's not exactly the greatest cook."

"Should I take that as a compliment or insult?" Bulchi replied, mock-offended.

Vegito just smiled and shrugged. This caused Bulchi to break into laughter and bury her face into Vegito's shoulder


	6. Photo Album

There was this one day, where Vegito was walking down the halls of Capsule Corp. possibly to go train when he heard Bulchi chuckling. He took a left and found her looking at some photos next to Goten and Trunks.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"Oh, these photos just bring back memories." she replied, holding one up. "You see, this is when Trunks parents met, right after the fight with that Frieza guy."

"Hmm, good times." Vegito responded. "What's that one?"

Bulchi followed Vegito's gaze and noticed a picture of Bulma with a very young Trunks.

"Oh hey!" she whooped. "That's when Trunks was born, Aw he was so cute!"

"Mom!" Trunks whined.

"Oh wow!" Goten spoke up. "I think this is a picture of Mom and Dad's wedding!"

"Really?" Vegito replied. "Can I see it?"

As Goten handed the small photo to him, he was shocked to see the photo again. Handing it to Bulchi she smiled.

"Oh, I remember this day...Goku looked so great that day."

"This family tree got weird..." Goten chuckled.

"Hey Goten, we can fix that!" Trunks shouted.

"Hey you're right!"

Both children got up before performing the Metamoran Fusion Dance. Once complete the fused child jumped up and shouted;

"Dun dun dun DUN! Gotenks is here now!"

"Well, I guess you really are our full son." Vegito replied.

"Hey Goten, I thought you were going to..." Gohan began, walking in at that moment. "Aw, c'mon!"

"What's the matter Gohan?"

Gohan slouched forward. "Well, now I feel left out..."


	7. A Day at the Park

Another time, the family-by-fusion all went out and took Goten and Trunks to the park where they could all have a good time. Eventually, Gohan had a great idea to make things more interesting.

"Oh no!" Bulchi cried. "My son! He's been kidnapped!"

"Someone save me!" Gotenks cried, who had fused for this game. "He's too strong!"

"That's right!" Vegito shouted, holding Gotenks up by his vest. "No one can defeat; The Merged Saiyan! No one!"

"That's what you think!" Gohan cried with a heroic voice, before pressing a button on his watch and his clothes were covered by a colourful suit. "But now you have to deal with The Great Saiyanman!"

"Give me your best shot, Saiyanman!" 'The Merged Saiyan' scoffed, setting Gotenks down.

Both men flew towards at each other and began throwing punches and kicks at one another. For this fight, of course, Vegito had to lower his power level substantially so Gohan go on par with him and make this more interesting.

Gohan quickly threw a punch and Vegito blocked it with ease. Vegito attempted a kick only for Gohan catch his leg and throw him back. Vegito placed his arms and hands to his side, making a iconic stance.

"Ka...meh...ha...meh..." Vegito called out.

Gohan placed his faced forward hands on top of each other and on his forehead.

"Masenko...HA!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

Both yellow and blue blasts collided and created a shockwave. The beam struggle lasted a while until Gohan release a loud cry and pushed Vegito back, overriding his blast and throwing him back.

"This isn't the end Saiyanman!" 'The Merged Saiyan' yelled."You'll never see the end of me! Not you, no one on this planet will see the end of The Merged Saiyan!"

Vegito flew out of sight and Gohan floated down.

"SAI-YAN-MAN! SAI-YAN-MAN!" Bulchi and Goten and Trunks (who had unfused mid-way through the fight) chanted together as they met Gohan.

"Phew," Vegito sighed. "You're getting really strong Gohan!"

"Thanks! It was great sparring with you!"

As they walked home they shot around other ideas for next time.


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

Interestingly, one night they were greeted by the last person they thought they'd be seeing. It happened as Vegito and Bulchi back from Kame House, they heard an odd sound and quickly looked up to see something familiar. A large yellow contraption with blue parts to it, with fire coming out of it bottom. On the side the word "Hope!" was written on the side.

"Isn't that..." Bulchi began silently.

"I think so..." Vegito responded.

The machine landed slowly near the area where both fusions were standing. As the dome opened up Future Trunks jumped out and cried,

"Father!" his excitement was quickly put on hold. "Wait… how much has the future changed since I was gone…?"

"More than it should have." Vegito smirked. "Trunks, sit down and I'll explain everything."

"I'll get something for us to eat." Bulchi called out as she walked inside.

"Y'see Trunks the situation was dire and there was no other choice but for Kakarot and your father to fuse. Unfortunately, to make sure I wouldn't lose, I had to permanent."

"Oh my goodness." Trunks replied, silently. "And who's that woman?"

"It was an accident, but those earrings that you saw her wearing caused was the cause my fusion, and she confused it mere jewelry."

"However, if all goes well, everything will be back to normal soon." said fusion commented. "Here you go..."

"Um… thank you!"

Immediately Gohan came out the house in his Saiyanman Uniform.

"Hey Trunks, sure has been a while! What do you think of my outfit?" he posed epicly before speaking in heroic voice. "I'm the Great Saiyanman!"

Trunks froze. "Oh Gohan! You look… well..."


	9. A Night Talk

After an eventful day, the sun had gone down and the boys were already asleep. Vegito getting ready to turn in as well but went off to fly around for awhile. But as he closed the door, Bulchi quickly ran after him.

"Uh, Vegito?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Are going flying?"

"Yes."

"I know I can't on my own, but can you… take with me?"

Vegito smiled. "Sure, I'd love your company."

Vegito showed his wife that all she needed to do is grab onto his shoulders and hold on tight. It took them a couple of tries but eventually she got the hang of it. Both fusions enjoyed the views and flew in silence. Until eventually, Bulchi spoke up.

"You know, it's funny how things work out, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone was so worried about you being stuck like this, and then I became like this."

"That's right, the only person truly meant for me."

"Y'know, if I was forced to stay fused like this, I'm glad you were the person to have to share this experience with. Right?"

Was that too much? Was she making him uncomfortable?

"Um… of course." Vegito stuttered.

"Dang it." she thought to herself. "Well, he Goku and Vegeta fused alright."


	10. Search for the Dragon Balls!

Today was the day, one year ago, the Dragon Balls had been used to fix all the damage of the Buu Saga. Now they will be used for one last fixing of that terrible age for Earth.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Vegito shouted. "Bulchi! Do you have the Dragon Locator?"

"It's right in my hand!"

"Okay then, Are we aware of which Stars we're after?"

"I've got the One-Star!" Bulchi cried.

"Me and Goten are getting Two Star, Three Star, and the Five Star!" Trunks shouted.

"Mine is the Four Star." Gohan nodded.

"And mine are the Six and Seven." Vegito finished.

Vegito was the first to find one, next to a small hill, clearly they had just turn back from stone. Next was Trunks, finding it in a small lake, and Goten soon found one in a bird's nest. Bulchi soon found one resting on a turtle's back, and Vegito soon found the last of his two on top of a chimney of a house. Trunks found the next Dragon Ball in an old basket, and finally Gohan found his on top of a hat store.

Once that was done. They all flew back to Capsule Corporation. (Bulchi used the plane.) Now all together they placed the Dragon Balls all together and Vegito stood in front of them all.

"Rise Eternal Dragon!"

To be Continued...


	11. The End, Grant Our Wish Shenron!

"Rise Eternal Dragon!"

"I think you only have to say it once." Gohan whispered to Vegito.

"Oh, okay."

Immediately, all seven Dragon Balls gained a glowing yellow aura. This aura quickly flew upwards and took an odd shape. Once the aura faded the one and only Dragon, Shenron had appeared.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON STATE YOUR WISH AND I WILL GRANT IT!" Shenron called out.

"Dragon! There was an issue-" Vegito called out before Bulchi stopped him.

"Vegito? Can we talk?"

"What is it? Is this not what you want?"

"It is… but..." Bulchi sighed. "Is this what you want?"

"All I want is for you to be happy."

"It's just, I thought the past year would be dreadful but… I..."

"What is it?" Gohan finally asked.

"I've been having so much fun! I don't what this to stop." Bulchi finally said all at once.

"Who says it does?" Vegito asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You… want to stay like this?"

"If that's what you want."

"Is it okay with you boys?" Bulchi asked, quickly.

"Sure! We have a much better house now!" Goten shouted.

"Yeah, and now it's like Goten is my little brother!"

"Yeah!"

"It's fine with me, too." Gohan said in approval.

"And who knows when we're going to need power like mine?" Vegito asked.

"OKAY, DON'T GET ME WRONG, THIS IS VERY SWEET," Shenron began. "BUT I'M PLAYING CARDS WITH PORUNGA IN AN HOUR, SO IF I CAN GET THAT WISH NOW, THAT'D BE GREAT."

"So what do we wish for?" Vegito asked.

"I think I have an idea." Bulchi smiled, before calling out Shenron. "Eternal Dragon, we wish a new pair of Potara Earrings"

"YOUR WISH HAD BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron replied, his red eyes glowing.

A new pair of blue Potara Earings had appeared in Bulchi's hands as the Dragon Balls scattered. Once the light show had completed, Bulchi replaced the orange earring with the new blue ones.

"Great wish, you look great!" Vegito chuckled. "But what about those?"

"Oh," Bulchi smiled, placing them back on Vegito's earlobes. "I think they look better on you."

And so, the Son/Briefs Family lived a happy, and incredibly confusing life together.

The End

* * *

 **Sorry if you wanted it them to unfuse, I seriously wanted this AU to stand out. Also, I didn't know what to do with the wish, so Bulchi has light blue Potaras and Vegito kept the Orange ones.**


End file.
